


The Other Side of Normal

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione muses on how different the concept of normal is now that she's a witch. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Normal

The Other Side of Normal

My posture was unbefitting of Head Girl. I was slumped in a corner of the library, hidden among shelves upon shelves of large musty tomes.

I was home!

"Variety is the spice of life," I scoffed as I read. "Whose life?" I wondered dully.

This is Hogwarts.

How much variation could there really be? Sure, seven years ago, I would've laughed at the "absurd" notion of magic. I mean, I knew there was something different about me, but I had never entertained thoughts of schools that taught magic or had ghosts and moving staircases.

Now, though, it was all part of everyday life.

Where's the variation?

I heard a group of screechy girls enter the library. I turned around into a kneeling position and I peeked over the bookcases.

Slytherins.

"Look," Pansy laughed, pointing me out. I knew I must look very peculiar with my large, bushy hair flowing over the short shelf I was peering over. "It's the Mudblood. What the bloody hell are you looking at, Granger?"

I rolled my eyes and slid back into my comfortable position.

I heard Pansy excuse herself and sneak over to me.

"Sorry about that, Granger… I mean, Hermione. Just putting on our act to keep up appearances."

I nodded that I understood.

She leaned in and kissed e. It was quick, but soft. "Tonight? Here?" she asked, backing away to begin the trek back to the gaggle of Slytherin girls.

I nodded as she blew a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

I laughed to myself and shook my head as I switched back onto autopilot. For me, this was all normal.


End file.
